Battery powered devices often include electronic safeguards to prevent damage to the internal electronics in the event of reverse battery installation, accidental short circuiting, or other inappropriate operation. Such electronic safeguards ensure that any reverse current flow and reverse bias voltage is low enough to prevent damage to either the battery itself or the device's internal electronics. One front-end component that manufacturers often employ to effect reverse battery protection is the series diode. In higher power systems (e.g., two amps or higher), the voltage drop across a series diode can cause excessive amounts of power dissipation. More recently, field-effect transistors have been employed to implement reverse battery protection. The most recent metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) have very low resistance and are therefore ideal for providing reverse current protection with minimal loss. However, the use of a FET to protect the battery during reverse current situations involves the use of a controller to regulate the voltage drop across the FET, and the controller itself consumes marginal power.